


Chasing the past

by WritingMakesMeCry



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Not Canon Compliant, Parksborn, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMakesMeCry/pseuds/WritingMakesMeCry
Summary: Harry Osborn was forced to leave New York three years ago, and left Peter Parker behind. Now he's back and wants to make it up to Peter, but they've both changed and sometimes people change a lot in unexpected ways.orAnother Parksborn reunion fic
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	1. The reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So this was suppose to be a one shot but then it got really long so now its going to be a couple chapters long.

Harry Osborn wasn't the kind of person to do things for himself. he did what he was told and never really put up a fight about it. It was just easier that way, if his dad was happy then he stayed out of trouble and that was good for him. 

So Harry making plans for himself wasn't exactly normal. But on his flight back to New York during the summer he created three goals for himself to achieve: 

1) Try and convince his dad that he should pass on the company to his PA, or his nephew or anyone that isn't him.

Not very likely but it's worth a shot. worse case scenario, when Harry is in charge he will do a Tony Stark moment and step back from CEO. Even if his dad did murder him for it.

2) Take as many photos of birds, mainly pigeons, to show Marco when he gets back.

A little strange, but Marco's obsession with anything that flies was a little strange. Not exactly something for himself but Marco was one of his few friends and he wanted him to be happy.

3) Track down Peter Parker

although Harry wasn't really sure if Peter Parker wanted to see him. Harry knew if roles were revered and Peter had completely cut him out of his life without a word he would be pretty pissed.

But Peter Parker wasn't like Harry. He was kind and forgiving and would hopefully at least hear him out, and if he decides he doesn't want anything to do with Harry then that's just how its going to have to be. 

But he really hoped that it wasn't going to be like that. 

The flight was long and boring, like every other flight. The WIFI was over priced, not that it was a problem for him but not everyone could drop $15 on WIFI for an hour. 

The food was shitty, he has eaten before hand, but 8 hours is a long time to go without food and the pack of gum he has bought wasn't very filling. 

But six weeks in New York was worth the sore neck and jet lag.

The line through customs was surprisingly quick, although the wait for his bag was longer than usual. His dad personal driver picked him up like usual, he never expected his dad to come to the airport to greet him and he was glad he didn't. 

The traffic was bad so he spent the time scrolling through instagram. Well... maybe scrolling was a bit of an exaggeration. He spent most of the time staring at Peter Parkers profile. It was private, so he couldn't see anything except his profile picture. It was him standing with two other people, a shorter boy and a tall girl. They all looked happy. He had a strong urge to pride the follow button but they didn't. 

He wanted to talk in real life instead of through the screen. 

When he arrived home no one was there to greet him, which was expected. It was office hours and his dad was most definitely working. Which mean he has about 4 hours and 11 minutes to do whatever he wants. 

Just as he was getting ready to go out his phone started ringing.

"Hey dickhead" Gwen's familiar voice came through the phone

"Hi to you too"

"How was your flight?"

"Shit"

"Sounds nice, how New York"

"Well for the hour I have been here, pretty good"

"Who taught you to be all sarcastic"

"Oh this one really annoying blonde British girl I know"

"Shut up" 

'I was just heading out, I'll text you later?"

"Yeah sure, bye Osborn"

"Bye Stacey"

***

New York was the same as always. It was busy and everyone was in their own world. No one paid any attention to anyone else and it was perfect, because he didn't have to be Harry Osborn in this moment. 

His favourite place in the city was a small coffee shop owned by two elderly woman, Dottie and Angie. It was on the corner of a side street, it was fairly popular but only the locals really knew about it. It was homey and full of light and the kind of place you never want to leave. Dottie and Angie knew him well as he spent most of his summers sitting inside the shop, normally reading or doing school work. He also listened to their life story's and the advice they gave him. 

As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by the happy screech of Angie. He let out a small giggle as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Dottie, guess whose home" 

A couple seconds after that a shorter woman appeared from the back with a smile on her face. "Harry" she said in a happy voice 

"Hiya" he replied back just as he was pulled into another hug.

"Come sit down" Angie said pulling Harry toward a chair that was at the counter. "What do you want?"

"Uh Ice coffee please" 

Angie nodded and started to make his drink while Dottie sat down next to him. "So tell us everything, how was France?"

"Yeah it was good, nice"

"And how's your friend.. um what's his name, max?"

"Marco. and he's really good"

"Thats good, tell him we say hi. When did you get back?"

"Oh this morning" 

"Are you not exhausted? Angie darling make that ice coffee a double shot" Dottie said and Angie just smiled her affirmation. "So have you seen your dad yet?"

"Nope, why do you think I'm so happy"

Dottie frowned but before she could say anything Angie placed his ice coffee in front of him and handed him a paper straw. "Thanks" he said as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"No no no, don't be stupid its on the house" Dottie said

"Oh no its fine I can-"

"Consider it a welcome home gift" Angie said with a warm smile.

Harry sighed "Okay okay, but this is the only one"

Dottie and Angie gave each other a look that Harry couldn't quite make out but he suppose that's what happens when you know someone for so long.

"Well best go serve those customers" Angie said to Dottie nudging her slightly.

"Alright alright I'm going" Dottie said with a huff "Call us if you need anything"

Harry nodded and grabbed a book out of his bag to start reading. 

Around three ice coffee later, Harry was struggling to focus on the book he was reading. He found himself focusing on everyone around him and the conversations they were having.

Around that time someone walked up to the counter, but Harry didn't pay much attention to him. Until he spoke. 

"Iced Latte to go please"

All of Harry's insides froze. No no no this wasn't how this was suppose to go. He knew that voice instantly, he could never forget that voice. He turned his head slightly and sure enough it was him. 

And suddenly Harry felt like he was going to be sick. Because Peter looked amazing, and toned, and wow did he start working out. His hair had gotten longer, and fluffier if that was even the right word. And Harry still hadn't washed the flight off him and hadn't even brushed his teeth this morning. And oh god he was staring and Peter had noticed now and shit. 

"Harry Osborn?" 

"Um hi" Harry said trying to keep the vomit down his throat

"wow uh it's been a minute hasn't it" Peter said with an awkward laugh, as his brushed is hair back, although it fell back into place straight away.

"Yeah, yeah it has" Harry said nodding

"So uh how was France?"

"Good, how was New York?"

"Pretty normal" Peter replied

"Here you go" Dottie said with a smile as she passed the coffee to Peter. "3.75 please"

"Yeah sure" Peter said pulling a fiver out of his back pocket. Dottie handed him his change and walked away to serve someone else. "Well it was nice seeing you again" Peter said with a small smile as he began to walk away.

"Wait" Harry said without really thinking about it. he mentally cringed at himself. Peter turned back around to face him and in that moment Harry knew he couldn't let him go again. "I need to apologise, for cutting you out of my life"

"No its fine" Peter said back quickly. too quickly "I get it"

"No its not" Harry said with a deep breath "Let me make it up to you"

Peter looked conflicted for a moment and Harry was convinced he was going to say no. "Okay"

"Yeah?" Harry said half shocked

"Yeah"

"Right okay um let me give you my number" Harry said as he grabbed a notebook from his bag. He scribbled his number down and ripped it out before handing it to Peter. "Um text me" 

"Okay" Peter said pocketing the piece of paper "See you round Osborn"

"Yeah, see you around" 

***

When he got home he hoped that is dad was still at the office. Although as soon as he stepped into the entrance hall he knew that his wishes didn't come true. He closed the door, maybe louder than he should have, and a couple seconds later he heard his dad shout

"Harry?"

"Yeah"

He heard heavy footsteps and then his dad was in the doorway between the hall and living room. 

"Where have you been?"

"Just seeing the city"

"Have you not seen it enough?" Norman replied. Harry wasn't surprised that his dad didn't even bother to say hello and went straight to telling him off. "How was the flight"

"Fine"

"Good Good, I've had Amy bring your bags to your room"

"Thanks"

"There is also a schedule of all the events, meetings, and other things I expect you to attend"

"Do I have any free time this summer?"

Norman frowned but ignored Harrys comment "Since you are getting older I expect more from you"

"So no?"

"You have weekends and Friday off, but I hope you chose to do something productive with those days"

"Okay"

"Amy is making dinner at seven" Norman said "I'll be out for the evening with some clients"

And with that he left Harry alone in the hallway. Harry sighed and made his way up to his room. As far as greetings go this definitely wasn't one of the worst. 

His room was bland. He didn't see any reason to decorate it, since he spent so little time here. Like his dad told him his bags very carefully placed by his bed and the schedule was placed on his desk. His room was big but it was too big, it felt more like a hotel room that his room. He knew so many people would kill for a room this big, but he couldn't help but hate it. His shared dorm with Marco was more homey and cosy than this. 

His bed was big, especially considering it was only him. He had a desk that was empty, a small couch and a massive bookshelf. His bookshelf was the only thing in the room that wasn't empty. 

He sighed as he began to unpack his bags, He could smell whatever Amy was cooking downstairs, something Indian maybe? He threw the majority of his clothes into the wash basket and left everything else in the suitcases for him too sort out later. 

He kicked off his shoes and flopped back onto his bed. He grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and his jaw almost dropped open when he saw that Peter had already message him. 

**Unknown:** Hi its Peter

 **Unknown:** Parker

***

Peter Parker was still shocked that he had just run into Harry in a random coffee shop, and he didn't know how to feel. He was angry, yes angry, because Harry left him and didn't say a word and it hurt. But wow he missed Harry, and he wanted nothing more than to see him again. 

"Hey May I'm home" Peter called out into the apartment as he shut the door being him

"Hi sweetie" May said coming out of the kitchen, looking as if she was about to leave for work. "How was your day?"

"It was alright" Peter said throwing his bag onto the floor "You'll never guess who I ran into today"

"Who?"

"Harry Osborn"

May's face reflected the shock Peter was still feeling "Harry Osborn? He's back from France, wow how's he doing"

"Good, yeah he's good"

"uh huh, so how are you two?"

Peter sighed "I don't know, he wants me to text him"

"Are you going to?" 

"Yeah" Peter said "I think I am" 

May gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his arm. "I've got to run, text me if you need me"

"Bye" Peter said as he watched May leave. He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone and the piece of paper from his pocket. He typed the number into his phone and created a new contact. 

**Harry Osborn:**

**Peter:** Hi its Peter

 **Peter:** Parker

Peter stared at his phone for a solid minute before he realised that Harry was probably busy and chances are he wouldn't reply instantly. So he shut his phone and pretended he was okay and not totally stressed out. 

He decided to distract himself but working on some new ideas for his web shooters. About twenty minutes later his phone buzzed and it took all his will power to not jump up straight away. 

**Harry:** Hey

 **Harry:** Can we meet sometime

 **Harry:** I think we should talk

 **Peter:** Yeah sure

 **Peter:** when?

 **Harry** : im free friday

 **Harry:** if that works for u?

 **Peter:** Yeah sure

 **Peter:** around 2?

 **Harry:** yeah that great

 **Harry:** same place as today?

 **Peter:** okay sounds great

 **Peter:** see you then

***

Harry couldn't decide if he was exited or dreading Friday. He couldn't get past the feeling that everything was going to go wrong and he would have to live the rest of his life without Peter Parker 

Although he has sort of done that for the past three years, but that wasn't exactly his choice and those three years weren't exactly a party. 

So he was worried, he wanted his best friend back. Just don't tell Marco that. Speaking of Marco he should text him soon, and Gwen, he could use some advice from her right now. 

**Marco:**

**Harry:** Hey 

**Marco:** Bonjour

 **Marco:** Comment était le vol

 **Harry:** Pretty boring

 **Harry:** and before I forget 

**Harry:** [Pigeon](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/723742602601901309/)

**Marco:** il est magnifique

 **Marco:** Je l'aime

 **Marco:** Comment va ton pére

 **Harry:** shitty as always 

**Harry:** he's making me do all this work for Oscorp

 **Marco:** Sounds boring

 **Harry:** extremely 

**Marco:** Have you spoken to Gwen?

 **Harry:** yeah early this morning 

**Harry:** also Dottie and Angie say hi

 **Marco:** they own the coffee shop?

 **Harry:** yes

 **Marco:** ahh

 **Marco:** so have you figured out where to find Pierre

 **Harry:** Peter*

 **Harry:** and funny story

 **Harry:** I ran into him 

**Marco:** what happened???

 **Harry:** We are meeting on Friday 

**Harry:** and hopefully I can sort things out

 **Marco:** sounds like a good plan

 **Marco:** what will you say?

 **Harry:** I don't know 

**Harry:** I'm just going to apologise and see what happens

***

Friday came faster than Harry expected and before he knew it he was sitting in the coffee shop at a table in the corner fiddling with this thumbs. He arrived an hour early because he wanted to be there first. Angie kept giving him worried looks but he paid no attention to it. He was on his second coffee when Peter walked in. He looked great. His hair was messy but in a nice way, he was wearing an oversized jumper and jeans. 

He sat up straight as Peter glanced around the room. It only took Peter a few seconds to spot him and he walked straight over. Harry stood up without really thinking about it and breathed out a "Hi" 

"Hey" He replied back with a small smile

"Um uh, how are you?" 

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good yeah uh-do u want to get a drink" 

"um I'm alright thanks"

Harry nodded and sat down, and Peter sat opposite him. Harry took a deep breath. 

"I need to apologise, for just leaving and not saying anything" 

Harry looked up to meet Peter's eyes and he was looking back in a way that made Harry think he was really listening. 

"And uh I could blame my dad for sending me away and basically getting rid of my phone but I didn't try to get back in contact with you, and you were my best friend and I'm really sorry"

Peter sighed "I get it, I know what's your dad like, and I don't blame you for it"

Harry groaned "Why are you not angry, You should be angry"

"I was angry, but that was three years ago, I just missed you now"

Harry held eye contact with Peter for a couple seconds, he was sure Peter could hear his heart beating out of his chest.

"I missed you too, but when you realise that you're really pissed at me, please come shout at me, because I think it will make me feel a lot better"

Peter laughed slightly "Shut up"

"I am really sorry"

"And I told you its okay"

Harry smiled "Really?"

"Course Osborn, besides, who else would buy me drinks?. Hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream please" Peter said with a cheeky smile as he raised his eyebrows 

Harry laughed but got up anyway to go get his drink, he looked back and thought, maybe they were going to be just fine. 

***

"So you just forgave him?" MJ said with her eyebrows raised and Peter could just tell she was judging him

"I wouldn't say I just forgave him" Peter said "I explained everything, I understood and we moved on" 

"Just like that?" Ned replied putting the tray of food down in front of them

"How did you even hear what we were talking about?" Peter asked

"MJ talks loudly when she is disappointed" 

Peter frowned but continued the conversation "Look I missed him, I'm not going to hold a grudge forever"

"You are too forgiving" MJ said

Peter just smiled slightly and said "I know"

"So, when are you seeing him again?" Ned asked

"Uh I'm not sure really"

"Text him" Mj said

"Now?"

"Yes, tell him we want to meet him" 

"We do?"

"Yes Ned we do"

Peter looked at them blankly "really?"

"Really" 

"Okay, I'll let him know" Peter said grabbing his phone

**Harry:**

Peter: Hey, uh my friends want to meet you

Peter: Uh ned and MJ

Harry: Ned has already met me

Peter: like three years ago

Harry: when?

Harry: im only free Fridays and weekends

Peter: wait a min

Peter: Next Saturday?

Harry: sounds great, text me the details

***

Monday was Harry's busiest day of the week. He had to sit in on all his father's meetings in the morning, and take notes for him. The afternoon was more exiting as he got to spend it in the labs and see what Oscorp was working on. Despite being the heir of the company, there were still labs that were off limits for him. Harry knew his dad was hiding things from him about the company. 

That was why he only sat in on meetings about budgets and travel and all the boring stuff that happens in every company. Nothing that wasn't already available to the majority of the staff. 

His dad joined him for dinner that night. They didn't talk, it wasn't exactly awkward but Harry could tell that his dad was going to ask him something. 

When they both finished Norman finally spoke "So you got in contact with Peter Parker again"

"Yes" Harry said not wanting to know how his dad knew that 

"I always liked that boy, smart, sensible, a good influence on you"

"Then why did you make me stop talking to him" Harry said under his breath but his father still heard him

"I didn't want you to have any distractions from your school work" Norman said in a horse voice "I also heard that he works for Stark industries now,"

That made Harry pause, why hadn't Peter told him that. "Really"

"Yes, Stark snatched him up before I got the chance, hiring teenagers? He's really gone mad" 

"What is this about?"

"I don't want you telling that boy anything about our company, he works for the competition" 

"I'm sure Tony Stark knows more about Oscorp than I do anyway"

"What is that suppose too mean?"

"Nothing" Harry said standing up to leave "Don't worry, I'm sure we will have better things to talk about than work" 

The next couple of days felt like a repeat of Monday, the same boring day repeating over and over again. At least he would be seeing Peter on Saturday, and MJ and Ned. 

***

They decided to meet at some small restaurant in queens. It was an Italian place, quite dark but not in a gloomy way, everyone there seemed like locals. Harry got there three minutes after they agreed so he wouldn't be there first. 

To his luck when he arrived Ned and Peter were sitting at a table by the wall. Peter spotted him immediately and jumped up to pull him over. "You remember ned right?"

"Yeah of course, nice to see you again"

"Yeah, you too" Ned said pulling Harry into a hug. Ned was a hugger, he forgot that. 

"Uh MJ is going to be here in like 10 minutes" Peter said "We can order drinks when she gets here"

"Sounds great, So Ned how have you been?"

For the next ten minutes, Ned and Harry caught up, when they moved onto the subject of school, MJ arrived. 

"Sup losers" MJ said as she sat down "Osborn" 

"Hi' 

"So what we eating?" 

"Uh don't know, haven't really looked" Peter said passing round menus around

"So Osborn" MJ began "What's France like" 

"Oh its uh nice, very different to here"

"Huh, so is it true that Europe see America as a joke?"

"The whole world sees America as a joke" 

"Make sense" Mj said nodding and looking back down at her menu 

"Okay" Harry said

They order three medium pizzas between them and shared. The conversation was a bit awkward at first since Harry was sort of an outsider but everyone eventually got comfortable. Just before they were about to leave Peter excused himself to go the bathroom. 

"So" MJ said 

"So?" Harry asked 

"What are your intentions with Peter"

"Huh?"

"Your intentions with him?"

"We're not dating" 

"I know that" MJ said with a huff "But you left and I need to make sure that won't happen again" 

"That wasn't my choice" 

"Well you're going back to France in September, right? How do we know this isn't going to be some summer fling before you ditch him again" 

"Again, we are not dating, and besides now I can actually text and call him" 

"Why couldn't you text him before" 

"Because my dad wouldn't let me" 

That made MJ stop and pause for a second. Harry had no idea what she was thinking and Ned seemed just a clueless as he just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Okay, but if you hurt him again, not even the Atlantic Ocean will stop me from getting to you" 

"Understood" Harry said just as Peter came back.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked coming back, oblivious to the tension between them. 

***

Peter had texted Harry at around five, just when he was finishing work asking him to meet him at some random place in Manhattan. Turn out Peter wanted to climb to the top of the building to look at the view.

"How many more fucking stairs" Harry asked, clinging onto the banister as he pulled himself up the stairs.

"Just a couple more flights" Peter replied with a laugh "Hurry up" 

"Yeah of course, I'll just die when we get to the top" 

"Works for me" 

"This view better be fucking worth it Parker, How are you not dying?" 

"Come on, last flight of stairs" 

"Okay okay" Harry ran up the last couple of stairs "Yay" 

"come on" Peter said opening the door to the roof, they were on a random building in the middle of Manhattan that Peter had dragged Harry to one night. Harry had to agree that the view was incredible. 

Harrys heart almost fell out of his chest when Peter sat down at the edge and dangled his legs over the side.

"Are you not going to come sit?"

"Yeah yeah" Harry said walking over to Peter "So how'd you find this place?" 

"Oh um" Peter said turning red "Just needed a place to take photos"

"You still do that?" Harry asked

"Uh yeah"

"Thats awesome"

"Yeah"

They sat in silence for a while, before sirens made Peter jump up.

"huh thats a load of cop cars" Harry said

"I've got to go"

"What? but we just got here"

"I'm so sorry"

"Peter!" Harry shouted, but Peter had already left and began walking "Right well, bye then" 

Strange. Harry thought, the Peter he knew wasn't the kind of person to leave randomly without a reason. But then again, People change.


	2. The relearning about each other

"You know seven languages! Seven!" Peter half shouted almost dropping his drink. They were walking through Central Park, it was a warm day but not quite hot. Peter was wearing jeans and a crop top, while Harry was wearing joggers and a t-shirt. 

"Yeah" Harry said laughing at Peters dismay

"Well what are they" 

"Okay uh, so I can speak English, French, Spanish and German fluently and then I'm learning Russian, Korean and Mandarin" 

"How could you learn three languages at once" 

"I don't know just can" 

"So you don't speak Italian?"

"No" 

"Ha I can so I win" 

Harry looked at him frowned "so you know Italian and English and thats it? and you win?" 

"I also know passable Spanish" 

"Oh wow sorry, you're right, you win" 

"Thank you" Peter said taking a sit of his drink 

***

It was just starting to feel like old times but Harry couldn't help but feel something was different. Maybe it was because it had been three years and they has both changed and grown up more, but for some reason Harry thought that wasn't it"

"It's because you like him" Gwen said laughing at him through the phone

"Of course I like him he's my friend" 

"Thats not what I mean" Gwen sighed "Do you want me to explain how I see it" 

"I'm sure you're going to tell me no matter what I say" 

"You liked liked Peter before you got sent away but didn't realise it because you were thirteen and didn't know you were gay. Now you're getting to know him again and you think he's just as great if not better and you know you're in love with him but won't admit it" 

After a couple seconds of silence, in which Harry was sure Gwen was smiling widely, He said "I'm not in love with him, we've only been hanging out for two weeks" 

"I think you've been in love with him since you were thirteen" 

"I think you're wrong, besides he's not gay" 

"If you say so, where you heading?" 

"Dottie and Angie's" 

"Tell them I say hi" 

"Will do" 

Harry walked into Dottie and Angie's coffee shop on Friday afternoon, with a stack of paperwork his dad was making him read. 

"Well look who it is" Dottie said

"Hey" Harry said

"Almost two week you haven't visited us, we thought you were dead"

"well you sure seem upset" 

"Ooh that paperwork looks fun" 

"Oh yes super great" 

"Drink?" 

"Expresso thanks" 

"Coming straight up" 

Harry plonked down and dropped all the papers onto the counter. 

"Hiya Harry" Angie said walking past, tray in her hand, she looked down at the papers in front of him "oh dear that looks rough" 

"Tell me about it" 

"Here you go sweetie" Dottie said passing Harry his drink 

"Thanks" 

"So tell me about that cute boy you were talking to last time you were here" 

"He's a friend" 

"Not with the way he was looking at you" 

"Dottie don't be silly" 

"Angie sweetie that boy that was with Harry..."

"His boyfriend?" 

"Yes thats what I thought" 

"Okay I'm leaving" 

"No Harry" Dottie said laughing "I was joking" 

***

"Are you sure she wants to see me?" Harry asked walking up to Peter's apartment

"Of course, she loves you" 

"I think you mean loved" 

"Shut up Harry it will be fine" 

"Okay okay" 

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. The closer they got the faster Harrys heart started to beat and Harry was sure that Peter could hear it because he kept giving him reassuring smiles. 

The walked up the stairs of his apartment and the closer they got the more Harry wanted to melt into the floor. When they got to his place Harry hesitated slightly. Peter smiled and him and held out his hand. Harrys grabbed it without second thought and Peter squeezed his hand slightly 

"It will be okay I promise" Peter said in a voice slightly above a whisper. He unlocked the door and pulled Harry through. "May we're home" 

Harry couldn't help but smile when Peter said 'we're home' even though he thought he had no right to feel like his home was still with Peter Parker.

"Hey boys" May said, walking out of her room. She quickly walked out and pulled Harry into a tight hug " Harry, good to see you" 

"You too Ms Parker" 

"Still on the Ms Parker thing huh?"

"Its respectful" Harry said

"Thai food should be soon, make yourself comfortable" 

Harry took off his shoes and Peter quickly dragged him to his room before May had a chance to tell him any embarrassing story's from the past three years.

"Hey uh I totally forgot to ask you" Harry said slowly 

"What?"

"Uh my dad said you're working for SI?"

"Oh" Peter said, obviously shocked that Harry knew "Yeah, well I wouldn't say I worked there, I'm more of an intern"

"Huh, didn't know you were into engineering"

"Yeah I mean its interesting, Bio chem is still cool though" 

"Yeah suppose so, not really my thing though" Harry said with a a small laugh then added in an after thought "Don't tell my dad that" 

"I don't think your dad wants to talk to me anyway" 

Harry didn't know how to reply to that, so he just nodded slowly "So how did you even land an internship with Stark" 

"Oh I applied for the September grant thing" 

"Isn't that just for college students?"

"Yeah" 

"And you got it?" Harry asked in amazement 

"sort of" 

"You amaze me sometime" 

"I do try my best" 

Peter's eyes met Harrys and they just stared at each other for a couple seconds before May called the into the kitchen for dinner. They spent the whole night talking to May and just catching up on life. It was nice, it felt like old times and Harry felt the whole night smiling.

Harry left at 10:30 before he could give his dad a reason to be mad at him. 

"Let me walk you some of the way" Peter asked with his puppy dog eyes that Harry couldn't resist. 

"Its late, you don't have to" 

"I want to" 

So Harry let Peter walk him some of the way. They didn't really talk much, they were both tired and just enjoying being with each other. It took Harry about five minute to realise that Peter was shivering which was strange since It was a warm night and Peter was wearing a jumper. 

"Are you cold?"

"A bit" 

"Do you want my jacket" Harry said before thinking about it. Isn't that something couples do? No friends can do that too. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah sure" Harry replied handing Peter his jacket 

"Thanks" Peter said putting the jacket on, over his hoodie. 

"Um we're about halfway there, you can go back if you want"

"You sure?" 

"Yeah I'll be fine" 

"Okay so I'll see you"

"Yeah, see you" 

They both stood there awkwardly, waiting for the other one to leave. Peter rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet before he decided, fuck it. Peter basically jumped onto Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck. Harry took a couple seconds to respond but wrapped his arms around Peters waist and pulled him closer. Harry missed Peters hugs, he gave the best hugs. He couldn't believe he had gone three years without this feeling. 

After around two minutes they pulled away and Peter smiled at him. 

"See you next weekend?" 

"Yeah" Harry said unable to keep the smile off his face "Bye" 

***

**Marco:**

**Harry:** [Pigeon](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/603693525041362139/)

**Harry:** [Seagull](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/668643875913228705/)

**Harry:** [Pigeon](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/462744930467202647/)

**Harry:** plus bonus

**Harry:** [Drawing of bird](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/756393699900028052/)

**Harry:** That was your weekly dose of bird photos

**Marco:** Mon Ami

**Marco:** Merci

**Marco:** I'm so happy 

**Harry:** How are you doing without me?

**Marco:** awful

**Marco:** I have been in a depression since you left

**Harry:** Oh yeah of course you have

**Marco:** I hope you are feeling the same way

**Marco:** or have you already replaced me :(

**Harry:** I could never replace you

**Harry:** who else would I send bird photos to

**Marco:** But you won't let me get a bird :(

**Harry:** where would you put it?

**Marco:** my room

**Harry:** our**** room

**Marco:** same thing

**Harry:** sorry for not wanting to share my bed with a pigeon 

**Marco:** you never let me have fun

**Harry:** I know, I am such a buzzkill

**Marco:** speaking of, how's Norman 

**Harry:** normal

**Marco:** Merde?

**Harry:** basically

**Marco:** And Pierre?

**Harry:** Peter is fine

**Marco:** I spoke to gwen yesterday 

**Harry:** what lies is she telling you

**Marco:** she told me to tell you this 

**Marco:** va coucher avec lui

**Harry:** :(

**Harry:** tell her

**Harry:** pourquoi pas toi

**Marco:** Do I look like a messenger pigeon to you

**Harry:** I'm 99% sure you were raised by pigeons 

***

Harry found himself on top of that same tall building with Peter again. They had been talking for hours and the sun was setting in front of them. 

"Her dad was the vulture?" Harry asked half choking on his drink

"Yeah I felt so bad when I found out" 

"What happened?"

"They moved to Oregon" 

"What"

"They moved to Oregon" Peter repeated the same thing but slower 

"Just like that" 

"Yeah well what would your family have done?"

Harry thought about it for a second. If Harrys father was arrested for being a supervillain he would be forced to take over the company, maybe wouldn't be able to do all the stuff he wanted to do. Yeah it would be pretty shit. 

"Yeah I guess so, so she's the only person you've ever has a relationship with? Well sort of relationship" Harry said with his eye brows raised 

"Don't look at me like that I know I'm lame don't need you to remind me, but not technically" 

"Technically?" 

"Well there was this guy, we were kind of a thing but didn't work out so well" 

"A guy?"

Peter froze slightly "Uh yeah, um I'm Bi"

"Bi like bisexual?"

"Yeah"

"As in you like both boys and girls?"

"Thats the definition" Harry realised that Peter was becoming more nervous as he spoke. Then Harry remembered that people sucked and Peter was most likely thinking that Harry wasn't going to accept him. 

"Oh thats cool, I'm gay" 

"Really" Peter said and Harry could have sworn he saw him smiling

"Yeah you know, I like dick" 

Peter laughed in an embarrassed sort of way "Harry!"

"What?" 

"That's inappropriate" Peter said in a half whisper as if someone would be able to hear them

"What two guys talking about dick? I see nothing inappropriate about that"

"Ew ew ew Harry, I don't wanna hear that" 

"Guess you won't be much of a dirty talker in bed then" 

Peter was turning redder by the second which just made Harry laugh "Harry, shut up"

"Okay, okay I'll stop"

After several seconds of silence Peter asked "So have you had sex?" 

Harry looked at him and laughed "What happened to not wanting to talk about it" 

"I changed my mind" Peter said in a huff as is he was throwing a tantrum

"Uh huh alright, but yeah I have" 

"sounds fun" 

"Most times" 

"Do I even want to know what you mean by that" 

"No" 

"I think you're a bad influence" 

"You've only just figured it out?" 

"Shut up" Peter said shoving Harry slightly

"Careful you'll push me off the roof"

"I'll catch you"

"How the fuck would you catch me" 

Peter just laughed "You swear a lot" 

"I'm 17 not 7, no need to tell me off" 

"I'm not, i'm just observing, so anyone in your life?"

"Yes?"

"I mean like boyfriends"

"Oh, no"

"French boys hot?"

Harry snorted "Yeah" 

"I like their accents" 

"Oh you have an accent thing?" 

"No, well maybe a little" 

"So if I spoke in French to you that would do it for you?"

"Shut up"

"Tu as trés bonne mine aujourd'hui" Harry laughed as Peter turned redder and crossed his arms and legs

"Tes yeux sont magnifiques" 

"Harry shut up" 

"Well I know what to say to you during sex"

"I will push you off this building" 

"But then who will speak French to you?" Harry joked back. Peter just frowned at him which made Harry laugh even Harder. "Alright I'm done, I'm done" 

"I should have never said anything" 

"I'm never letting this go"' 

"Yeah I guessed" 

***

Peter hand't been to the avengers compound since in about two weeks since Tony had been away on a business trip. Happy was taking him in the car as he normally did. 

"So do anything interesting the past two weeks?" Happy asked, they had gotten closer since the whole homecoming thing, but they weren't quite there yet. 

"Not really"

"May said you re met one of your friends?" 

"You talk to May?" 

"Sometimes"

"Yeah he's just an old friend" 

"Sounds nice" 

They spent the rest of the journey in mostly silence, when they arrived Happy said bye and they parted ways. Peter made his way straight up to the labs and Peter was sure FRIDAY has alerted Tony of his arrival. 

'Hey Underoos" Stark said when Peter entered the lab

"Hi Mr Stark, what we working on?" 

"Oh just some suit stuff, anything you want to do?" 

"Not really" 

"Want to just help me?" 

"Sure" 

They spent some time just fiddling with wires and mechanics. Tony could tell something was off with Peter almost immediately, he seemed less chatty and like he was thinking about something. 

"What on your mind kid?" 

"Hmm? nothing" 

"Oh come on, what's going on?"

Peter sighed "So there's is guy" 

"Ohh a guy huh, is he cute" 

Peter started blankly at him "We use to be friends, then he went to boarding school, and now he's back"

"Okay and..."

"And I think I like him. But it weird" 

"Why's it weird?" 

"Because I've know him so long, and now I feel different about him and its weird you know?"

"Do you I think he likes you?" 

"Thats what I'm trying to figure out" 

"Well I'm not the best at the whole relationship thing" 

"I'm aware" 

Tony looked at him with his eyebrows raised "Don't have to be so sassy about it, but if you need any advice" 

"I'll ask may, Thanks for listening" 

"Why do I even invite you here anymore" 

"You love me"

***

Peter asked if Harry wanted to come round on Tuesday afternoon and stay for dinner. Harry should have said no, he was suppose to sit in a meeting with the product designers of whatever new thing Oscorp was making. He knew his dad was going to kill him but he really didn't care at this point. So he said yes because an afternoon with Peter was worth all the shouting Norman could do. 

For the majority of the afternoon they sat on the sofa, playing video games. Peter beat him in almost everything which wasn't much of a surprise since Harry never really played video games. His dad thought they were a waste of time. May had come home at around six with pizzas in her hand.

"Hey boys" 

"Hi May" They both said simultaneously

She put two pizza boxes in front of them on the coffee table. 

"You not eating?" Peter asked 

"No I'm going out with Happy remember?" 

"Oh yeah" Peter said in a bland voice "Happy"

"Who is Happy?" 

"Her boyfriend" Peter said

"We aren't dating" May called from the other room

Peter just looked at Harry with a knowing look on his face which made him laugh.

***

On Wednesday Harry spent the morning reading through the paper work his dad was signing because his dad wanted him to have the experience. Norman hadn't said anything about Harry ditching and he was almost sure that Norman hadn't even noticed his disappearance. At around eleven his dad signed the last paper and Harry was getting ready to leave.

"You don't have to go to any of the meeting this afternoon" Norman said

"How come?" 

"You have a suit fitting with Mr Caruso at 2" 

"What for?" 

Norman's frown deepened "The charity gala tomorrow night, its on the schedule" 

"Oh right" Harry said "Well bye" 

The suit fitting was alright, better than any meeting he would have gone to. The [suit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/719450109211833562/) was light grey and not as formal as some other suits he had. Harry guessed the theme was more formal than black tie.

The night of the charity gala came and Harry found himself sitting alone with a drink in his hand, watching everyone else talk. It was still early in the night but the place was still busy, there seemed to be an endless flow of people moving to the bar from the 'dance floor'

His dad has made him walk around with him for a bit but he managed to slip away. He could hear the paparazzi shouting outside, so Harry kept an eye on the door. He wasn't too surprised when Tony Stark and Pepper Potts walked in, he guessed they would be coming anyway. He also couldn't help but laugh when he saw his dad giving Stark a death stare. 

When Harry saw Peter Parker walk through the door he almost choked on his drink. Somehow Peter looked over at him straight away and smiled, but Tony Stark ushered him towards some people before he had the chance to react. 

Harry was shocked to say the least, he wasn't expecting Peter to be here, he didn't even realise Tony Stark knew him personally. But all that was at the back of Harrys mind as all he could really think was, wow [Peter Parker](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/770326711244867589/) cleans up nicely, and it's not that Harry was meaning to stare but he couldn't really help it. 

Harry finished his drink quickly and got another one from the bar, his throat seemed unusually dry. He was drinking scotch, which was definitely illegal since he was only 17 but no one really cared at these events and its not like this was his first time drinking.

He swished his drink around the glass instead of drinking it. 

"Hey stranger" Peters warm voice came from behind him

Harry turned around and smiled "I didn't know you would be here" 

"Well it was a last minute decision" Peter said as he sat down opposite Harry

"Huh" Harry said nodding. Harry moved his glass closer to Peter "You want some?" 

"Sure" Peter said taking the glass from his and took a small sip. Peter coughed as he swallowed the drink and Harry couldn't help but laugh at him. 

"It's scotch" Harry said 

"Why didn't you tell me" Peter said turning red, shoving the glass back in Harrys hand 

"I thought you knew" 

"Why are you drinking scotch?" 

"I always do at these events" 

"You're seventeen" 

Harry sighed and rolled him eyes "You wouldn't survive a minute in Europe, people start drinking when they're twelve there" 

"Thats crazy" 

"That culture" Harry said with a smile as he raised his glass up slightly. He paused and added "Well drinking culture" 

"I see that" Peter said "So you've like gotten drunk before" 

"You haven't?" 

"No" 

"Oh" Harry said "You sure Tony Stark wants you hanging out with someone like me?" 

Peter laughed "Well its a good thing he doesn't have a say in who I hang out with"

"Well when he finds out you're bffs with an Osborn he might have some things to say" 

They chatted for a while longer before Harry was dragged away by his father and Peter went to find Tony Stark. Harry just tried to seem interested as his dad spoke to everyone. His dad kept handing him drinks and Harry kept drinking them, his head was starting to buzz but he didn't pay much attention to it. 

"Stark" Norman said which made Harry look up to find he was face to face with Peter Parker. 

"Osborn, Osborn jr" 

"Peter, how are you, is been so long" Norman said, in a smug voice. Stark looked at him skeptically and Norman just smirked.

Harry could tell that Peter wasn't expecting to be directly addressed "Uh yeah, I've been pretty good"

"I'm sorry you know each other?" Stark said looking clearly unhappy 

"Oh? you didn't know?" Norman said in such a smug voice "Harry and Peter have been friends since they were little. I've known the Parker family for years" 

"Huh, how interesting" Tony said slowly, obviously not finding the situation clearly at all. Peter sighed knowing Tony was going to have lots of questions for him later. 

"Indeed, well Harry come on we have people to greet" 

Harry smiled at Peter and followed his father to the other side of the room, having no intention to talk to more people. As soon as his father was wrapped in another conversation Harry slipped away back to the bar. 

He got another drink and stood by himself just watching everyone talk.

"So these things kind of suck huh?" Peter said from beside him which made Harry jump and spill half his drink down his shirt "Sorry, I am so sorry" 

Peter quickly grabbed some napkins and tried to wipe his shirt down. 

"Its fine, really, you're just very quite" 

Peter laughed slightly but he was still staring at the stain in dismay 

"Do you want to get out of here?" Harry asked

"What" Peter said snapping his head up

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Won't you dad mind?"

"Fuck him" Harry said "Lets go"

"We can't just leave" 

"Why not?" Harry asked with a mischievous smile "Come on Parker, live your life on the edge"

"Really?"

"Do I look like I am not being serious?" 

Peter looked torn for a moment and Harry was almost scared he would say no 

"Okay, Lets go" 

Harry smiled, grabbed Peters hand which made Peter smile in confusion, and pulled him towards the kitchen door. Harry walked through pulling Peter behind him, none of the staff ever glanced their way. 

"Where are we going" 

"Out the back, less people can see us that way" 

"So you've snuck out from a lot of these things" 

Harry just smiled and opened another door which took them outside. "So, where do you wanna go?" 

"Lets go get some food"

"Sure, where from" 

"Theres this Thai place in queens"

"Queens, thats ages away" Harry said. He just realised that he never let go of Peters hand and was still holding it. 

"Well you can stay the night at mine" Peter said but immediately added "If you want" After seeing Harrys face

"Really"

"Yeah, I mean if you're aloud" 

"Who cares what my dad says, lead the way Parker" 

"If you insist Osborn" 

Harry insisted they got a taxi instead of walking the entire way, which would have taken all night, Peter complained the whole way saying walking was nicer but Harry didn't think getting mugged was nice. 

Peter had thrown his legs up on top of Harry and was lying across the whole back seat of the taxi. The traffic was fine and they made it to the restaurant fairly quickly, Peter ordered for them because Harry had no idea what he would like and he knew Peter came here loads. 

"I really missed you"

"Really" Harry said, his face stuffed with noodles which made Peter laugh

"Yeah, you've changed though"

"So have you" Harry said "And you got abs, how did that even happen"

"oh you know, I just worked out"

"I work out, where's my abs?" 

"Shut up" 

"you've gotten more sassy, I don't like it" 

"You've gotten more sarcastic" 

"I was always sarcastic" 

"Fuck off" 

"Wow, big language from Peter Parker. How would May react to such strong words" 

"You bring out the worst in me"

"The worst is always the most fun though" as Harry said that a smile formed on his face. 

Peter smiled back at him which made Harrys stomach feel weird "Should I be worried?" 

"Yes" 

They finished their food and payed. Peter grabbed Harrys hand and Harry just let his fingers intertwine with his. Peter took him up the fire escape because he didn't want to wake May. They climbed through Peters window and into his room.

"Are you going to text your dad?'

"Yeah I guess I should" 

"Do you want some clothes to change into, I mean they might be a bit small..." Peter asked trailing off slightly, only now did Harry realise that Peter was a good several inches shorter than him.

"I mean I don't mind, I can just sleep in my underwear" 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah" 

Peter nodded and grabbed some joggers for himself out of his top draw. He took off his top and Harry didn't know where to look. Peter changed quickly and Harry stripped down. Harry had always been pretty comfortable in his body but right now he just wanted to hide. Peter flopped down onto his bed and nodded to Harry to follow him. 

Harry felt his cheeks burning but followed him anyway. He didn't know how he expected them to sleep but he wasn't expecting them to squish together in Peter's 3/4 bed. 

"You okay?" Peter asked looking up at him slightly 

"Yeah" Harry said trying to keep his thoughts PG

"Cool" Peter said as their legs tangled together. Peter had always been one for physical affection while Harry had always be one for no affection at all. But this felt different, and Harry was surprisingly okay with this. Although he was struggling to keep his thoughts strictly PG. 

Peter yawned loudly and Harry couldn't help the small laugh. "Go to sleep" 

"I'm so awake" 

"No your not" 

"Shut up Har" 

Harry smiled at the nick name "Shut up yourself" 

"Move this way a bit" Peter said pulling Harry closer to him. Peter pulled his arm around him and buried his head into his chest. "I'm not going to bite" Peter said as Harry tensed slightly.

Harrys breath got caught in his throat, because surely Peter didn't do this with his other friends "Peter" Harry breathed out loudly which made Peter snort. 

"Sleeping Har, talk about it in the morning" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> Mon ami - my friend  
> va coucher avec lui - go sleep with him  
> pourquoi pas toi - why not you  
> Tu as trés bonne mine aujourd'hui - You look very nice today   
> Tes yeux sont magnifiques - your eyes are gorgeous
> 
> How did you like this chapter?? I tried to add as much of them flirting and hanging as much as possible but I really want to get on to the relationship part in the next chapter :)


	3. The week after

Harry slept well, better than he had in a long time. He woke up slowly, just enjoying how warm and comfortable he was. His eyes opened slowly, getting use to the light in the room. Harry had moved onto his back during the night but Peter was still glued to his side. 

Most of Peters body was pressed into his side while is arm was thrown across his chest, his leg was pressed in-between Harrys. It was just then when Harry realised what was going on down _there._ And he tried to shift slightly but that just seemed to wake Peter slightly as he buried his head further into Harrys chest and whined slightly which just went straight to Harrys-

"Morning" Peter said in a horse voice

Harry buried his head further into the pillow and took a deep breath "Hey" 

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?" 

"Mm yeah" Harry looked down and Peter was staring up at him "You're warm"

"You're cold"

"I'm always cold" Peter said shifting into Harrys side more. 

"Yeah I've noticed"

Peter was still looking up at him "Wanna talk?" 

"Aren't we doing that right now" 

Peter rolled his eyes and shoved Harry slightly making him laugh. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Peter began talking again. "I really like you Har" 

Harry swallowed thickly "I really like you too" 

Peter smiled and threw his leg and over Harry so he was straddling him. Harry's breath got caught in his throat as Peter was basically on top of him. "Really?" 

"Really" Harry replied in the same tone. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Peter sighed happily. 

"This is the part where you kiss me" Peter said in a half whisper

"Right yeah of course" Harry replied

Harry put his hand on the back of Peter head and bought it closer to his own, Harry bought his head up slightly to meet Peters. Their lips met in a soft, slow kiss. Peters lips were soft and tasted like vanilla. The kiss was sweet and innocent and Harrys mind felt blurry and the only thing Harry could think about was Peter's body on top of his.

Peter pulled away slowly and it took all of Harrys willpower not to pull him back in again. 

"That was nice" Harry said and Peter snorted 

"Well I would hope so" 

Peters phone started ringing just as Peter was about to go in for another kiss. He sighed and climbed off Harry to grab his phone. 

"Hi...yes I'm fine...yes...NO!...mr stark!...yes okay...bye" Peter hung up the phone and sighed.

"Tony Stark?"

"The one and only" Peter replied, rolling back over to face Harry "Wanna kiss some more"

Harry laughed but pulled Peter closer. "Sure"

***

**Marco:**

**Marco:** What!

**Marco:** c'est bien!

**Marco:** Did you just kiss or...?

**Harry:** Marco!

**Harry** : We just kissed

**Harry:** nothing else

**Marco:** So are you dating?

**Harry:** I don't know

**Harry** : we didn't talk about it

**Marco:** do you want to date him? 

**Harry:** well of course

**Marco:** Then ask him

**Harry:** but thats s c a r y 

**Marco:** :/

**Marco:** Would you rather you never date him

**Harry:** ...no 

**Marco:** So go ask him

"Harry!" 

"Huh?" Harry said looking up from his phone to see his dad standing in front of him 

"Get off your phone, the meeting is going to start soon" Norman said in an angry quiet tone, as people started arriving 

Harry spent the meeting staring off into space, pretending to listen to whatever financial plan they were talking about. It was short, well shorter than most meetings he went to. At the end everyone filed out and in a couple of minutes there was one person left besides him and his dad. His dad shot him a look telling him to _get out_. Harry left quickly and as he was going out the door he caught the start of his conversation.

"We created him, and he's buddies with Stark" Norman said

Harry paused outside the door, were they talking about...

"I don't know why you are so worried about him sir"

"He is a threat to our company"

"He hasn't done anything in the past three years, why are you worried now"

"There has been talk"

"Talk? from who?"

Norman didn't reply to that and moved the conversation on "I think it is best to put some of our research on hold, for now"

"for how long?"

"I'm not sure yet"

Harry heard chairs moving and quickly left the hallway.

***

"Can I not just get her a gift card?" Harry asked

"Thats not personal though" Peter replied walking dragging Harry up and down the isles

"I barley know her, why does it have to be personal?"

"Its her birthday Har" 

"How about cash? she could buy what she wanted then" 

"MJ won't accept your cash" 

"I don't think MJ will accept anything from me" 

Peter paused "yeah and" 

"So why am I buying her a birthday present?"

"Because its nice" 

Harry sighed, "why don't I just give you my card, and you get something she will like?"

"I'm not taking your money" 

Harry sighed "you're not, oh my god, Pete, you have to help me out here"

"Okay okay fine I'll sort it out" Peter said "Like I do everything else" he added with a fake sigh 

Harry just smiled and kissed his cheek "You're the best" 

***

"Just ask him on a date, it's not that hard" Gwen said, her face was on the screen of Harrys laptop.

"Then why can't I do it?" 

"Because you're a pussy"

"Gwen!" Harry said in an offended tone 

"Harry!" Gwen replied in the same mocking tone

"Okay, okay ill do it" 

"Now"

"Now?"

"Call him now!" 

"Okay okay, I'll call you back in a second okay?" 

"Good luck" Gwen said with a smile before she ended the call

Harry grabbed his phone from his desk and scrolled to Peters contact. It was eight at night, not too late, he doubted Peter would be asleep. He pressed the call icon and the phone rang twice before Peter picked up. 

"Hey" Peters breathless voice came through the phone

"Hey, are you alright?" 

"Oh yeah" Peter said breathing heavily between words "Just been working out you know, gotta keep my abs"

Harry laughed "Oh yeah of course how could I forget. uh I actually wanted to ask you something" 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah um, I was wondering if you were free Friday night?" 

"Uh yeah, yeah I am"

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get something to eat?" 

"Like a date?" Harry could almost hear Peter smiling through the phone

"Yeah"

"Yeah that sounds great" 

"So I'll pick you up around 7?" 

"Sounds great" Peter said very rushed "Um I'll talk later yeah?" 

"Great! I'll see you then"

"Okay bye" Peter said before quickly ending the call. 

***

"May!" Peter shouted in distress 

"What?" May said running in, a look of concern on her face. That concern quickly faded away when she saw the pile of clothes on Peters floor.

"I don't know what to wear" 

"well where are you going?" 

Peters face fell slightly "I don't know" 

"Okay" May said "Maybe causal formal is your best bet" 

"And what is causal formal?"

"Nice pants and a button up top?"

"Okay" Peter said scanning the pile of clothes "right lets see" 

It took Peter 20 minutes to figure out what he was going to wear he decided to go with some black pants and a pick button up shirt. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and he heard May basically pull Harry into the apartment. Harry was wearing dark blue pants with a white shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he was carrying a blazer in his hand.

Harry noticed Peter straight away and smiled at him. 

"Well I'll leave you to it" May said walking out of the room, Peter didn't miss the smirk May gave him as she passed by. 

"Um" Harry began "You look great" 

"Thanks" Peter replied, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Do you wanna..." Harry asked turning towards the door.

"Oh yeah sure" Peter replied, grabbing his set of keys "Bye may" he called out into the apartment before shutting the door behind him.

"You're okay with me driving right?"

"You can drive?" 

"Don't look so surprised, I learnt when I turned 17"

"That was only seven months ago, should I be worried?" 

Harry just laughed "I'm an excellent driver, and I've been driving since I was 14, just don't tell anyone that" 

Peter snorted "your secrets safe with me" 

The drive wasn't that long, they spent the time in a comfortable silence, Harrys hand was rested on Peters thigh and every time they stopped in traffic it seemed to move further up his leg.

The restaurant was a small greek place tucked into a small street. It was bright and happy and most of the tables were filled. Harry was greeted almost instantly as he walked through the door, Peter was sure Harry knew everyone here personally. They were ushered into a corner where an empty table was and handed some menus. 

"So what's good here?" 

"Everything" Harry said 

"So what would I like?" 

Harry smiled slightly "from what I can remember, probably something like Gyros"

"And what's that?" 

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed "There are pictures" 

"Alright, what's in a greek salad?"

Harry stared at him in shock "You don't know what's in a greek salad?"

"I've never had Greek food before" 

Harry scoffed slightly but answered anyway "Normally, tomato, cucumbers, onion, feta, olives, oregano and olive oil"

"No lettuce?" 

"Did I say lettuce?"

Peter pouted "You're mean" 

Harry smiled at him "I did warn you" 

'Hmm suppose you did, guess this is my fault" Peter replied 

"Oh I wouldn't blame you, my charm is irresistible" 

Peter scoffed "oh yeah of course it is" 

They ordered their food and drinks shortly after. 

"MIT, thats impressive" Harry said

"Yeah well its still far away, besides who knows if I'll even get in"

"you're like super smart, I wouldn't worry"

"Yeah I guess, what about you?"

"Uh I'll probably go to NYU, then work at Oscorp you know"

"Yeah but what do you wanna do?"

"Oh I- I never really thought about it"

"What do you like doing?" 

"umm" Harry said twiddling his thumbs "I like art" 

"like drawing and stuff?" 

"Uh yeah I guess" 

"Thats cool, can I see some?"

"Uhh" Harry began but was interrupted by the food arriving, Peter could tell he was uncomfortable and decided to drop the subject. They ate relatively quickly, Harry was right, the food was amazing. They made a few conversations while they ate but nothing of much interest. After they finished they sat and talked for a while, when the bill came Peter tried to pay but Harry shut him down quickly. 

"I asked you out, I'll pay" 

"Lets at least split it?" 

"Nope" Harry said giving his card to the waiter 

Peter sighed but didn't try to fight him about it again. They left shortly after and got back into Harrys car, it took Peter a couple of minutes to realise they were not heading back to Peters apartment. 

"Where are we going?" 

"To get ice cream" 

They eventually stopped at this small ice cream shop. Again Harry was greeted by what Peter assumed was the owner. Harry got a chocolate fudge cone and Peter got mint choc chip.

"Toothpaste flavour, its toothpaste flavour"

Peter frowned "You're toothpaste flavour"

"wow how long did it take you to come up with that"

"shut up" Peter said frowning 

Harry just laughed but went back to his ice cream. Around thirty minutes later they left. 

"You don't have to take me home, I know its kinda out of the way" 

Harry just looked at him in confusion "Don't be stupid, course i'm taking you home" 

Peter sighed but the smile on his face was showing clearly. It took them a little while to get home, Harry purposely took the longer route home in hope to spend just a little bit longer with Peter. They arrived at Peters apartment and sat in the car for a couple minutes in silence, nether wanting to leave. 

"I'll walk you up" Harry said and Peter nodded

They took the stairs and walked slowly, when they arrived at Peters door he hesitated. Peter turned to face him.

"Uh" Harry began "Can I..." Peter tilted his head slightly in confusion. "um can I kiss you?" 

Peter smiled and nodded. Harry put his hand on Peters waist and pulled him closer, he rested his other hand on his cheek and tilted his head slightly. Harry leaned in and pressed his lips against Peters. Peter let out a little hum of approval as their lips joined together. 

When they pulled apart their bodies stayed close together. 

"Uh I should probably go" Peter said 

"Okay, so I'll see you soon?"

Harry thought it could almost see disappointment flash across Peters face, but it went away as soon as he saw it so he pushed it aside and leaned in for another kiss. When the pulled away, they pulled away completely. 

"Call me?" Peter said and Harry nodded

"Bye" 

"Bye" 

***

Lab days were more frequent on hoildays since Peter had more free time. Although he had been cancelling them more often to hang out with Harry and was praying the Tony didn't ask about his sudden disappearances. 

The first hour went well, they just worked on random things that needed fixing or upgrading.

"So" Tony began "A little birdie told me you're hanging out with Osborn a lot"

Peter frowned "so you're stalking me? and he's my friend"

"I'm not stalking you" Tony said frowning and Peter raised his eyebrows "Don't look at me like that, May talks"

"You don't talk to May"

Tony sighed "No, but Pepper does"

"Right, and what about it"

"Well there has been talk-"

"Talk?"

"That you two are more than friends"

Peter sighed "Maybe we are" 

"So are you two dating?" 

"Um I don't know" Peter replied, tapping his fingers against the work bench "he hasn't asked me to be his boyfriend or anything" 

"do you want him to?" 

"well yeah" 

"So why don't you ask him?" 

Peter sighed "I don't know" Tony didn't say anything but just nodded "I know you don't like him" 

"I don't like his dad" Tony could tell that Peter was getting anxious the more the conversation went on "I'm not going to stop you from seeing him if thats what you're worried about" 

Peter didn't say anything so Tony added "you know you can tell me anything right?" 

"I know" 

"Okay, wanna see this new program I'm working on?" 

"Yeah"

***

**Marco:**

**Marco:** Idiot

**Harry:** I don't understand what I did?

**Marco:** he wanted you to ask him out

**Harry:** I already asked him out

**Marco:** Stupide

**Harry:** ur gonna have to explain

**Marco:** he wants you to ask him to be his boyfriend 

**Harry:** oh 

**Harry:** OH

**Peter:**

**Harry:** Are you busy rn?

**Peter:** no why

**Harry:** can I come round

**Peter:** yeah sure

**Harry:** okay see u in 5

**Peter:** Five?

**Peter:** how are you going to get here in five minutes 

**Harry:** oh I left already 

**Peter:** Of course you did

Harry arrived at Peters apartment in around four minutes, Peter answered the door almost immediately

"Hi" Peter said, he was wearing jeans with a long sleeved t-shirt, his hair was messy like always but in a cute way.

"Hey" Harry replied, Peter could tell something was off straight away but didn't mention it.

"Uh come in"

"Thanks" Harry walked in and Peter led them into his room

"So"

"yeah uh" Harry began. He took a deep breath, logically he knew Peter would say yes but there was still some doubt in his mind. Thats when he noticed the blue and green bruise peaking through Peters sleeve. "What happened to your arm" Harry asked, the concern clear on his face.

"Oh uh nothing" Peter said pulling his sleeve down

"Peter what the fuck happened" Harry said as he grabbed Peters arm

"Ow"

"Sorry, shit sorry" Harry said pulling the sleeve of his sleeve revealing a his arm covered in cuts and bruises "Who did this to you" 

"No one"

"Peter" Harry said in an angry voice, Peter could tell that Harry was a moment away from committing murder, but also extremely worried. Peter couldn't help but glance at the corner of the room where is suit was, Harry followed his eye line and saw a pile of red and blue 

and suddenly everything clicked in his brain. "No" Harry said standing up in shock

"Harry" Peter stood up to and grabbed his hands. 

Harry pulled away and took a step backwards "You... You're, what" 

"Har" Peter walked towards him slowly "Har listen to me" 

"You can't be" 

Peter grabbed Harrys hands again and pulled them towards his chest "Harry, take a deep breath" 

"You're Spiderman, Holy shit. My boyfriends fucking Spiderman, what the actual fucking fuck" 

"Har, let me explain - boyfriend?" 

"Shit, fuck thats what I came here to ask you and you, you" 

"You were gonna ask me out" Peter asked, not containing the smile growing on his face.

"Spiderman!" 

"Okay, let's sit down" Peter said pulling Harry towards the bed "Let's just talk yeah?"

"How"

"Well, long story short, I got bite by a radioactive spider and got powers and yeah" 

"What" Harry said with disbelief "You what"

"Okay I know how that sounds"

"I'm so fucking confused"

"I get that"

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Well it's suppose to be a secret" 

"You, you bitch" Harry said which made Peter jump back in surprise "You, you just, and you think, and I'm just suppose to accept this" 

Peter sighed and moved closer to Harry, squeezing his hands "Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, Peter staring at him while Harry looked at the wall in shock. "should I be worried"

"About?"

"You"

"I don't want you to worry about me"

"How the fuck am I suppose to not worry"

"Look, if this is too much for you" 

Harrys head snapped up "What" 

"If this is a deal breaker, I would rather know now" 

"What" 

"I totally get it if you don't want to date" 

"Are you insane"

"Huh"

Harry moved forward and pressed his lips into Peter. Peter was shocked for a moment but kissed back into it quickly. The kiss was desperate and messy and... salty. 

"Are you crying?" Peter asked mumbling into Harrys lips 

"A little" Harry replied and Peter pulled away. Peter wiped the tears off of Harrys cheeks "I don't want to break up" 

"I shouldn't have even said it" 

"What happens now?" 

"Don't know Har" Peter said climbing onto his lap and burying his head into Harry shoulder. "But we're gonna be okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! How do you like this chapter?


	4. The end

"So, he knows” MJ said sipping on her coffee

“He knows” Peter confirmed “Don’t look at me like that”

“Like what?”

“I know you don’t like him”

“It’s not that I don’t like him, I just don’t trust him”

Peter frowned and Ned just laughed “MJ doesn’t trust anyone I wouldn’t take it personally”

“That is also true” MJ said “I can bear him”

“I mean we won’t really see him for most of the year anyway” Ned added

“Don’t remind me” Peter said sulking slightly

MJ and Ned gave each other a look. “Peter”

“Ned”

“If Harry is going in a week, why are you here with us”

“Oh, he’s working” Peter replied “And I obviously want to hang out with you guys”

“Nice save loser” MJ said sarcastically "So have you two talked about it then?" 

"About what" 

MJ sighed and took another sip from her drink "What happens when he goes back to France" 

"Oh, we haven't talked about it"

"You might wanna do it soon" Ned said 

"I know, I know its just I don't want to"

"When are you next seeing him?"

"Tonight"

"Well talk about it with him then, tonight"

"Okay okay I will"

***

Peter Parker had always been an overly anxious person. He was more often stressed out than not. Harry Osborn had never been one to get stressed. He never really cared about anything enough to worry about it. They both knew this conversation was coming, it was inevitable, still neither of them were ready for it, because talking about it made it all real. 

"You're shaking" Harry commented. 

"Its cold" 

"Its august"

"Okay maybe its not cold" 

"Whats wrong?" 

"Nothing" 

"Peter"

"I'm just nervous"

"wouldn't be the first time" Harry said and Peter glared at him "You and me are going to be okay, I promise"

"France is far away" 

"I know"

"We won't see each other until Christmas"

"Peter, we'll talk every day"

"I know, its just different"

"I know and I'll miss you loads, but its only a couple months"

"Yeah a couple months, then what two weeks, then another couple months and its just a cycle for the next two years" Peter replied raising his voice slightly, tears gathering in his eyes. 

"Peter, I lo-like you, oh who am I kidding, I love you, I know it sucks but we can make it work and even if we can't we'll go down fighting" 

Peter smiled slightly "Okay" 

Harry grinned and leaned in for a kiss, it was quick and sweet and as Harry pulled away Peter tried to keep contact for longer by leaning in closer. "Besides, there is always phone sex" 

"Okay you've ruined it" Peter said pulling away completely 

"Aww you're so mean to me" 

***  
  


Peter had kind of been bunking off of internship days. He didn't mean to but he found himself spending more time with Harry. Besides its not like Tony was moving to France at the end of summer. This Thursday Tony basically insisted that Peter came round for a couple hours, Peter almost didn't because Harry has the afternoon off but Harry insisted that he should. 

"Mr Parker, long time no see" Tony said when Peter arrived at the lab

"Ha ha very funny" Peter said putting his bag down on the table 

"So care to explain where you have been all summer" 

"You haven't seen me for two weeks" 

"And its been the worst two weeks of my life" 

Peter snorted "No need to be so dramatic, besides after Monday I'm all yours" 

"Whats happening Monday?" 

"Harrys going back to France" 

Tony could feel the mood suddenly darken. "Well I suppose you'll have to invite him round for dinner tomorrow then" 

"What" Peter said looking up in shock

"Well I have to meet him before he leaves" 

"No you don't"

"Yes I do, got to make sure he's treating you right, its part of the whole mentoring thing" 

"No its not"

"I'll invite May and Happy too, obviously Pepper will be there. I can see if Rhodey is free"

"Mr Stark"

"What food to have is the question" 

"Mr Stark" 

"You're favourite is Thai right? We'll have Thai"

"Mr Stark!" Peter half shouted "Okay, I'll invite him on one condition, don't freak him out okay, I actually happen to really like him and I don't want you to traumatise him"

"I promise I won't traumatise your boyfriend"

Harry had spent the afternoon packing his bags to go home. He had started a bit early, he wasn't leaving for another couple of days but better early than late. He didn't have loads to take with him, he left the majority of his things in France. His bags were just clothes and random junk he had picked up from places. 

At around eight his phone lit up with a text from Peter. 

**Peter**

**Peter:** Hey

**Harry:** hiya

**Peter:** are u busy rn??

**Harry:** nope why

**Peter:** can I come over

**Harry:** if you can get past my dad

**Peter:** Open ur window

Harry glanced over to the window where he saw Peter in his suit. Harry laughed and shook his head slightly as he walked over. "Have you ever heard of a door" Harry asked sarcastically 

"Nope, I have no idea what that is" Peter replied in the same playful tone

Harry grabbed Peters hand and pulled him through the window. Once Peter was through he pulled the mask off his face and threw it on the desk while Harry closed the window behind him. When he turned back he saw Peter standing awkwardly in the middle of the room fiddling with his hands. 

"Whats wrong" Harry asked

"Don't hate me"

"Whats happened"

"I sort of agreed to invite you to family dinner tomorrow" 

"With May?" 

"With Tony" 

Harry paused for a moment "Tony as in Tony Stark"

"Yes" 

"For dinner" 

"Yes" 

"Just me, you and him?" 

"And May and Happy and Pepper"

"Wow okay" 

"You don't have to go" Peter said quickly "Its just he wanted to meet you before you left" 

"He's already met me" 

"You know thats not what I meant" 

"Okay I'll go" 

"Wait really" 

"I mean yeah how bad can it be, besides I'll just turn on the good old Osborn charm and make everyone fall in love with me" 

"Tomorrows going to be a disaster isn't it" 

"Hey it worked on you" 

Peter sighed "I suppose it did. you know there was another reason I came here"

"Please don't say you want to have dinner with my dad"

"As awful as that sounds no"

"Then what is it"

"Well I know you're leaving next week, and I was thinking before you go I wanted to...you know"

"No I don't know" 

Peter huffed slightly "Harry, I wanna have sex" 

"Oh" Harry said as the words processed in his head. His eyebrows then shot up to his forehead as he realised what was said "OH, are you sure?" 

"Yeah" 

"Okay, have you ever..."

"You know I haven't" 

"Okay, how do you want to do this?"

Peter just shrugged and leaned in for a kiss. It was messier than normal and more desperate and Harry loved every second of it. Harrys hand moved down to Peters lower back so he could press them both closer together while Peters hands stayed on Harrys neck. 

As they pulled away their foreheads remained connected 

"Are you sure you're sure" 

"I'm sure" 

Harrys pupils widened as he smiled slightly "d'accoord chérie" 

***

Waking up next to Peter was a feeling he was never going to get used to. The heavy feeling of Peter lying half on top of him was comforting. He's been lying awake for an hour before Peter had started moving slightly. 

"Morning darling"

"Five more hours" Peter said burying his face into the pillow

"Mmm okay, but not a minute longer" 

Peter laughed "God I wish, what's the time?" 

"Neuf" 

"Whats with the French" 

"You seemed to love it last night" 

Peter turned bright red which made Harry laugh "Shut up"

"But you love it" Harry replied putting on the thickest French accent he could manage 

"Harry stop" 

Harry pouted but didn't say anything else. "So what you wearing tonight?" 

"No idea" Peter said "We should wear matching onesies" 

"As delightful as that sounds, I don't think Tony would appreciate that" 

"No guess not" Peter said while yawning "It will be fine though"

"How do you know?" 

"because we're together" 

"Sap"

Peter began to snuggle further in to him. 

"Don't fall asleep on me again" Harry said with a smirk

"Well maybe we should do something to pass the time" Peter said wiggling his eyebrows 

"I think i'm a bad influence on you" 

"But thats the best part" 

"Did you just butcher what I said like two weeks ago" 

"No, I made it better" 

"You are an absolute idiot, I can't believe i'm in love with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you guys like it? I know it ends in a weird place but who knows maybe I write a sequel?

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> comment était le vol - how was the flight  
> il est magnifique - he is gorgeous  
> Je l'aime - I love him  
> Comment va ton pére - How is your dad
> 
> So, how do you guys like this so far?? Comment and Kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
